videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rabbids Freaky Time Travel Journey
'''Rabbids Freaky Time Travel Journey '''is the sequel to Rabbids Fun and Games, released in 2022, published by Ubisoft, developed by Netflix Gaming, and on Playstation 4, XBOX ONE, and Nintendo Switch. Modes * Story Mode * Party Mode * Minigame Mode * Option Department Types of Mini-Games * Hookarium - A type of mini-game which they use hooks. (eg. for fishing) * Bouncarium - A type of mini-game which they bounce around. * Shootarium - A type of mini-game which they shoots for targets or enemies. * Flyarium - A type of mini-game which they fly around. * Runarium - A type of mini-game which they run around. * Coverarium - A type of mini-game which they use instruments for song covers. * Bandarium - A type of mini-game which they play in a band. * Ridearium - A type of mini-game which they ride in a mine or amusement park. * Cookarium - A type of mini-game which they cook food. * Dancearium - A type of mini-game which they dance to the rhythm. * Feedarium - A type of mini-game which they feed humans or animals. * Sportarium - A type of mini-game which they play sports. Mini-Games Quarternary Period Neogene Period Paleogene Period Cretaceous Period Jurassic Period Triassic Period Permian Period Carboniferous Period Devonian Period Silurian Period Ordovician Period Cambrian Period Neoproterozoic era Mesoproterozoic era Paleoproterozoic era Neoarchean era Mesoarchean era Paleoarchean era Eoarchean era Stone Age Bronze Age Iron Age Protohistory Sumer Ancient Egypt Elam Akkad Assyria Babylonia Mitanni Hittite Empire Minoan Civilization Mycenaean Greece Sea Peoples Syro-Hittite states Kingdom of Israel Kingdom of Judah Urartu Median Empire Phoenicia Phrygia Lydia Ancient Greece Persia Hellenistic period Ancient Rome Africa Parthian Empire Sasanian Empire Late Antiquity Proto-Indo-Europeans Yamna Afanasevo Corded Ware Catacomb Sintashta Andronovo Cimmeria Scythia Sarmatia Huns Bulgar Ancient China Korea Japan Mongolia Vietnam Indus Valley Civilization Vedic period Mahajanapada Nanda Empire Maurya Empire Sangam period Middle kingdoms of India Gupta Empire Olmec Civilization Epi-Olmec Zapotec Mixtec Ancient Maya Teotihuacan Norte Chico Civilization Sechin Chavín Paracas Nazca Moche Lima Tiwanaku Empire Wari Empire Middle Ages Machine Age Age of Oil World War I Roaring Twenties The Great Depression World War II 1940's 1950's 1960's 1970's 1980's 1990's 2000's 2010's 2020's Jet Age Atomic Age The Nuclear Age Digital Revolution Space Age Information Age The Multimedia Age The Social Age The Big Data age Post-war era Cold War Korean War Vietnam War Bosnian War War on Terrorism War in Afghanistan War in Iraq Classic and Postclassic eras, Early Intermediate Middle Horizon Late Intermediate Late Horizon Huari Chimú Chincha Chanka people Tiwanaku Inca Baroque Spanish hegemony Reconstruction era Gilded Age Progressive Era Jazz Age Information Age Srivijaya Tarumanagara Sailendra Kingdom of Sunda Kingdom of Mataram Kediri Singhasari Majapahit Chenla Khmer Empire Anterior Lý Dynasty Triệu Việt Vương Third Chinese domination Khúc Family Dương Đình Nghệ Kiều Công Tiễn Ngô Dynasty The 12 Lords Rebellion Đinh Dynasty Prior Lê Dynasty Lý Dynasty Trần Dynasty Hồ Dynasty Fourth Chinese domination Neolithic-Iron Age Archaic period Spanish Colonial Period American Colonial Period Sovereign Era Marcos era Martial Law People power EDSA revolution Post Martial Law Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors Xia dynasty Shang dynasty Zhou dynasty Qin Dynasty Han Dynasty Six Dynasties Sui Dynasty Tang Dynasty Five Dynasties and Ten Kingdoms period Song Dynasty Yuan Dynasty Ming Dynasty Qing Dynasty Republic of China People's Republic of China Xiongnu Rouran Khaganate Uyghur Khaganate Liao Dynasty Mongol Empire Qing dynasty Old Kingdom Middle Kingdom New Kingdom Ptolemaic Kingdom Aegyptus Coptic period Fatimid Caliphate Ayyubid Dynasty Mamluk Sultanate Ottoman Eyalet Khedivate Future Apocalypse PS4/XBOX ONE and Nintendo Switch Comparisons Category:Rabbids Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games